1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved phone messaging system and in particular to a method and a system for providing messages for playback. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and a system for providing specific audible messages for playback.
2. Description of the Related Art
Employees in a company often need to keep in constant communication with other employees and with people outside of the company, such as customers or suppliers. Presently, data processing systems such as, voice mail or phone messaging systems are utilized to allow users of the system to create messages prompting callers to leave a message or to provide callers with alternate routes of communication with the user. These systems provide users with various methods for the users to record, in their own voice, a personalized message. Inconveniences occur, however, when a user desires to leave information that may change, i.e., an auxiliary phone number or special events occurring only on certain days.
Generally, personalized messages are preferred over messages generated by the system. Currently, available phone messaging systems require the user to enter a personalized prerecorded message. These personalized messages require continuous updating if helpful information such as a special event, the current date, an auxiliary phone number(s), and/or other special instructions are to be given to the caller receiving the message. As a result, a user must continually update the message in order to provide specific and up-to-date information in the message for playback.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a phone messaging system that would provide a specific up-to-date message without having to rerecord the message each time a portion of the personalized information changes or becomes non-current.